


Double shot of happiness

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Poly 00line [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Photography, Polyamory, but cute, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: On impulse Hyunjin grabs his camera, adjusting it quickly and taking a few shots before both of them noticed and got embarrassed. He lowered the camera with a dreamy sigh, a foolish smile on his face.“Yeah, just like this”Or, Hyunjin's photography assignment may be easier than he thought.





	Double shot of happiness

The moment he saw the word scribbled on the board he already felt an headache coming.  
How was he supposed to capture happiness in a picture.  
“And remember class” the teacher started, making Hyunjin sigh “You're supposed to capture what makes YOU happy”

 

Couple of hours later Hyunjin is trying to think of how he can conceive his happiness on a photo on the café next to campus when they enter.

Them being the couple from his lit class that he has been eyeing for a while now. Jisung and Felix, the cutest people he has ever seen. The couple were always together, teasing or being disgustingly cute.

_They could be my subjects._

The idea comes out of nowhere and he quickly vetoes it. There’s no way he’ll ask them this. They’ll think he’s a creep.  
He must have spaced out because a very annoyed Changbin slams his books on the table, startling him. The boy seemed to have tried several times, because as soon as Hyunjin looks up he rolls his eyes, mumbling something about whippedness, and “How can you be so fucking obvious”  
“Shut up Hyung!! It's not like you're not like this with Chan Hyung.”  
The older gets beet red “You little shit. At least we’re dating, you're just pinning… for BOTH OF THEM”  
Right on cue the couple seems to recognize them and wave animatedly. Changbin- the bitch- motions them to sit with them.  
Before Hyunjin can run away, they get at their table and sit on front of him, he bows his head, refusing to look at them in the eye.

_As long as they’re talking to Changbin I’m fine…_

While the three of them are talking, Hyunjin looks up momentarily to enjoy the view.  
“The view” being Felix laughing at something Jisung said. They throws back their head and the sun shines on their light hair, making them even more beautiful.

Their freckles seems so apparent today. I wonder if they would let me count them someday…

Hyunjin is so lost on his own daydream that he doesn't realise he’s staring.  
“HYUNJIIN! HYUUUUNJIIIIN!!!! Pay attention brat”  
That does the trick as he finally focus on the conversation and makes eye contact with Felix, who’s sporting a very bright blush, one that could rival Hyunjin’s. They both look away awkwardly just as Changbin speaks again.  
“As I was saying, our Hyunjinnie needs models for his new project.”  
“Oh really. What is it about?”  
Hyunjin considered lying but he realised it wasn't worth it.  
“It’s an...uhhhh…. you see… we have to capture happiness in a series of pictures…” Hyunjin would swear on his life that the blushing on his face was because he said all that in one breath. It totally has nothing to do with the two who are smiling even harder now.

On impulse Hyunjin grabs his camera, adjusting it quickly and taking a few shots before both of them noticed and got embarrassed. He lowered the camera with a dreamy sigh, a foolish smile on his face.  
“Yeah, just like this”  
He heard Changbin wheezing but paid no mind, as the two in front of them continued to blush a pretty pink and trying not to look at him straight in the eye.

* * *

 

 

They schedule several shootings then, going from picnics at the park till full on studio shootings of Felix and Jisung. The flirting and blushing and giggling continued but now Hyunjin was always ready to take their pictures.

 

_Felix is sitting on the grass, a flower crown losely perched on their messy locks, making them look like an angel._  
_Hyunjin fidgets a bit with his camera then points it to Felix, making them blush and look down embarrassed. He chuckles and snaps a single shot._  
_“Felix, sweetheart, can you look at me?”When they look up he continues “ Okay now tell me about your relationship with Jisung.”_  
_At that the younger beams, going on a rampage of how much they love Jisung and how the two of them fit so well together. “I swear they are my soulmate, the two of us were born so close” they begin, counting on their fingers, holding each as they do so. “And we both came to this school at the same time!! Aw… Sung is so perfect, even when we had just met and then we got closer and…”_  
_Hyunjin smiles as they ramble, the smile on Felix’s face makes it light up with so much love that by the thirtieth pic he stops to just admire the radiance the australian brings._

_Jisung’s face is smeared by chocolate._  
_Hyunjin actually doesn't know how they got here, all he wanted was to take pics of Jisung as he made sandwiches for the three of them. At some point or another there was chocolate and the blond was laughing so hard and looked so beautiful that Hyunjin was thankful that he brought his camera with him._  
_“Jisung, love, look at me, will you?” They looked startled but smiled at Hyunjin anyways._  
_They are both seated on the kitchen floor, the sandwich forgotten in the counter, chocolate somewhere unknown. Hyunjin has his camera up, snapping random pics as JIsung looks at him with the softest look._  
_“Okay, now tell about your first date with Lix again” Jisung somehow glows even more._  
_“Ah!! Our first date…” They straight up, now leaning on the fridge “Lix actually didn't realise it was an official date at the beginning and..” Hyunjin nodded absentmindedly, just to show he was still there, but his mind was elsewhere._  
_Jisung stops suddenly, looking up just in time to watch Felix entering the kitchen, then coming to sit down between their legs._  
_Hyunjin smiles softly and snap more pics of the couple, now cuddling._

 

The exposition is supposed to start in fifteen minutes and Hyunjin is pacing relentlessly in front of his soon-to-be-exposed pictures. He kinds of regret inviting Felix and Jisung to it but it would have been weird not to, since they were his models.  
But now he's looking at the pictures he choose and having second thoughts.

The first one is of Felix, they have their eyes closed as they lie on the grass, the flowers from their crown now askew but it makes them even more beautiful. Hyunjin remembers how he had to ask Felix to lie down and he had to stand on top of them for the shot to be perfect. He also remembers how when he said they were done with that pose, Felix tried to open their eyes to stare up at him but the sun was too bright and it made them scrunch up their nose, pouting. Oh how much did Hyunjin wanted to kiss that pout away.

The second one is Jisung doodling in the library, they are sitting next to a window and the setting sun makes their face glow in an orange hue. They are completely focused on the task and hadn't noticed Hunjin taking their photo until later, when they had already finished the drawing and looks up sorta startled and Hyunjin had to hold himself back, or else he would have squished the hell out of Jisung’s squirrel cheeks.

The third one is the one he took of them in the café, a week or so ago. In the photo they have their fingers intertwined losely on top of the table, a blush spread out on both of their cheeks and both smiling, eyes wrinkling softly. The background a little blurred out, focusing solely on the couple.

The fourth one is them cuddling in the kitchen. Jisung’s face is still dirty with chocolate but now Felix has some spots on their cheeks and neck (don’t ask, he gets embarrassed just by remembering the scene). They were looking at each other so lovingly, so open that Hyunjin almost crossed this one out but it represented their happiness so well that he refused to. Felix had called it stargazing since they “can see my whole universe in your eyes babe” and winking after, Jisung pretend to gag, that made the freckled slap their arm, threatening to leave them.

The last one was… special. In the picture the couple was actually staring at him instead of at each other. This was the most difficult to choose, he gave up on it several times, too embarrassed to actually go through it. It took Changbin threatening to exposed his foolishly in love ass to his boyfriend, the worst at keeping secrets, for him to actually do it. The pic was an accident, they were looking at each other when he started snapping them, but looked at him at some point, and maybe Hyunjin was imagining stuff but them looking at him was as soft as while they looked at each other and he had to step away for a moment, so overwhelmed by the intensity.

Hyunjin was so immersed on the pics he didn't realised people were already arriving to watch and evaluate the works. Not until he felt someone tapping on his shoulder, making him startled.  
As he turns around, he sends a quick prayer to whoever listens that it's not the two he wants the most but is too scared to see. And lets out a breath when he realises it's his ass of a bestfriend, Chan is with him at least him.  
“Chan hyung!!! So happy you're here.” Hyunjin starts, going to hug Chan and completely ignoring Changbin while doing so. He hears a huff but he doesn't care, he’ll enjoy the peace of not being teased for a while. Chan is the best actually, he understand the meaning behind the hug, so he holds him for a bit longer, chuckling when he hears his boyfriend whining.  
“Yah! That’s MY boyfriend, Don't you hog him. Go find yours.”  
He lets Chan go, blushing as he turns around, ready to beat Changbin’s ass when he spots the couple at the door.  
They look around for a bit and quickly spot Hyunjin, waving animatedly and coming closer, almost skipping.

_“Coming closer… OH MY GOD THEY’RE COMING CLOSER!!!THEY ARE GONNA SEE THE PICS AND THEN THEY'RE GONNA THINK HE'S WEIRD AND THEN…”_

And then they're in front of him, smiling brightly while looking up at him- cause they short get it- and Hyunjin, poor boy, he’s too whipped. The screaming at his head, telling him to hide the photos somehow, gets quieter, softer.  
He smiles back, opening his arms to welcome the hug he knows he's gonna get. In a beat he has both of them in his arms, hugging him tightly for a moment and then stepping back to see the job Hyunjin did with the pictures.  
Hyunjin is nervous, yes. He stands still, arms behind his back, trying to hide how sweaty his hands were. But he is also so happy they're finally seeing what he was working on.  
Jisung comments on Felix's picture almost instantaneously. “Ah! Won't ya look at that? You look so pretty babe” The one is question blushes looking down.  
“Am not. The pic is pretty cause it was Hyunjinnie who took it.”  
That makes his heart skip a beat on two- _fuck he had it BAD._

They move on to Jisung’s photo, Felix pointing out how cute they looked when concentrating on the doddle, while squishing their cheeks.  
At the third pic, Changbin is the one who speaks up first this time.  
“Hey, uhh” that makes the other four look at him “Isn't that the one you took of them that time on Sun&Moon?”  
Hyunjin blushed “Yeah it is… like i said, they can portrait happiness very well.”  
He hears Chan and Changbin whispering “whipped” under their breath. Jisung is smiling hard and Felix seems very interested on the skirt they're wearing, picking on the seams, but they're also smiling so Hyunjin counts that as a win.

The next one makes Chan coo out loud “Look how cute babe,” he's pulling on Changbins sleeve now, “Why aren't we like that”  
Chan is pouting now, making Changbin rolls his eyes “Sweetheart, we cuddle all the time. Sometimes I can’t even move because you refuse to let me go.”  
Seeing Chan blush is… new somehow.

Eventually they all turn to the last piece.  
The one Hyunjin is dreading the most.  
Felix and Jisung don't say anything for a while. Their silence make Hyunjin weary.  
After a good five minute Jisung turns to him, blushing.  
“We- I-I didn't know you took this picture of us…”  
Hyunjin can feel his heart dropping.  
Felix turns too, ready to speak but Mr. Kim arrives at that moment, making him turn completely towards him, to greet him and receive the critics. The couple stepping back then.

“It's a very well done work Hyunjin.” he nods and the teacher continues. “You captured perfectly the feeling” he scans the pictures then turns back to Hyunjin. Noticing the couple close by he puts two and two together and smiles. “It's great to see the models with the photographer too.” Hyunjin feels his neck burning ( and if he had turned around he would see the couple as red as him)  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it, all in all it's a great work.”  
“Thank you Mr. Kim, I-I worked really on it”  
“I bet you had a lot of fun while doing it, yes” Mr. Kim leaves then, still smiling.  
Hyunjin raises his bowed head then, just in time to see Jisung and Felix whispering to each other, holding hands.  
Felix then takes a deep breath, looks straight (HA!) at him, squeezes Jisungs hand and walks over to Hyunjin.  
When they right in front of him, they take another deep breath, looking at Hyunjin and smiling that pretty smile of them.  
“Me and Jisung...”  
“Jisung and I” Chan blurts out, making Changbin laugh, Felix looks a little mad and Jisung goes to hold their hand, but they’re laughing too. Hyunjin wants to laugh too but Felix turns back to him and he promptly snaps his mouth shut.  
“Jisung and I are wondering if you would like to go have dinner with us later? Just us three? At that Thai place around the corner?”  
Hyunjin must be dreaming, but a part of his head still chants _“Not a date!NOT a date! NOT A DATE”_  
And then Jisung clears their throat, making him look at them. “Uhhh… Like a date?”  
Yeah Hyunjin is DEFINITELY dreaming, there's no way the two people of his dream would want to go on a date with him.  
He doesn't answer for a beat too late, and Felix's face falls.  
“Shit! No!” now Jisung also looks like a kicked puppy. “I MEAN!! I want to!!” Hyunjin takes a deep breath and looks at the two of them, smiling. “I-I would really like to go on a date with you two, yes.”  
The look on both Felix and Jisung’s face is something he will treasure forever, they are beaming at him, smiling so hard he thinks it will hurt later.  
He doesn't even process what's happening when he suddenly has the both of them kissing him on the cheeks, that are warming up even more, he sure blushed a lot today.  
He smiles at the two of them, pecking each on the cheek in retribution.

(“Awww thats adorable” Chan whisper-yells to his boyfriend. “I want a kiss too”  
Changbin rolls his eyes but obligs, fucking whipped)

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than what i thought would be but this three warm my cold heart so enjoy.  
> my twt is @shiningrenhyuck


End file.
